


the only exception

by jennisnotokay



Series: A Collection of YuKi AUs [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Partying, be warned. hyunggu does throw up on yuto, it is super short but ayyy its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay
Summary: Yuto hated parties.Okay, he didn't hate parties. He hated what parties turned people into. Specifically, Yuto hated drunk people





	the only exception

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short and sweet again. Eventually I will write the angsty YuKi that I am dreaming of. Someday.
> 
> Today is not that day. Instead have this.

Yuto hated parties. 

Okay, he didn't hate parties. He hated what parties turned people into. Specifically, Yuto hated drunk people. Drunk people were the epitome of everything wrong with the world. There were so many different types of drunks and each other one of them was annoying.

The weepy drunks, who just found twenty different reasons to cry in a matter of five minutes were exhausting. There was always something that sets them off. Jinho was a weepy drunk. Last Yuto heard that night, Hongseok had shown him a video of a blind, deaf dog that found a new home. Jinho was probably still crying.

There were the flirting drunks, who opted to grind against anyone and anything within the radius. Sometimes, the air was good enough. Hyojong was a flirty drunk. Since he got a girlfriend though, Hyuna’s saved everyone from Hyojong awful twerking. 

But the worst, the absolute worst type of drunk, the musical drunk. They never stop dancing. They never stop singing. They just never stop until there was vomit all over his pants.

And somehow, Yuto ended up in that position.

He was sitting there, minding his own business, tending to his one can of beer while Yanan went on about something that happened in the Quad when someone doubled over into his lap and proceed to vomit all over his jeans.

He felt like he was on a sitcom at that moment. All the lights were on him, the audience gasped, then started laughing. He was frozen as he felt the warm sink through his jeans. The need to vomit himself was starting to pool in his stomach.

The person who fell into his lap groaned, slowly pushing himself up. He was half on Yuto and half on the floor, but as soon as he looked up with tear stricken eyes and soft features, Yuto knew exactly who it was.

Kang Hyunggu, the young sophomore friend of Wooseok who constantly threw parties just so he could sing and dance and throw all the parties he wanted. It must have been nice having his own apartment and having daddy pay for anything.

Yuto wasn’t a fan of Hyunggu. Sure, the other was talented musically speaking. He was attractive with big, round cheeks, the softest skin, full lips, and Yuto was certain at that moment with Hyunggu so close that the other had freckles. Sure, Kang Hyunggu was cute, but that didn’t change the fact he was annoying.

The other was optimistic and outgoing to a fault. He was always talking, going from one friend circle to the other. He was always asking Yuto questions about Japan and his life. Yuto offered curt answers, but Hyunggu never seemed to get the hint that Yuto didn’t want to converse with him. Hongseok would scold him to be nicer. Hwitaek would tell him that Hyunggu was being nice. Shinwon would just call him a prick.

Just because they liked Hyunggu, didn’t mean he had to.

“Y-yuto… I’m so sorry…”

Hyunggu’s voice was soft, remorseful at least. He still looked like he was about to throw up again.

Yuto slowly pushed his beer into Yanan’s hand. His friend looked queasy too. His other hand moved to slowly push Hyunggu off of him before he rose. He was sure he was going to throw up when he witnessed some bile fall from his pants. It was quiet. The music was still blaring some girl group song, but everyone at the party just watched as Yuto made his way from the living room to the bathroom.

Once he was out of view, he slammed the door shut and quickly pulled off his pants. There was a hand towel on a rack and he grabbed it, wetting it with water and soap and wiping down his legs. His boxers were luckily safe from the bile, but he still felt it on his skin.

He groaned. The bathroom was starting to smell like fruity drinks and some kind of meat. 

“Fuck,” he muttered as he sat down on the lid of the toilet. He really didn’t want to have to walk all the way back to his dorm in his boxers. He sighed as he dropped his face into his hands.

There was a soft knock at the door before he heard his name being called.

He didn’t want to answer it. He didn’t care who it was, but he still picked himself up and opened the door. 

Hyunggu was standing there, his head down. Slowly, he raised his head. His face was flushed, either from alcohol or embarrassment, he wasn’t sure. He bit his lip as he looked at Yuto with what could be called ‘sad, puppy dog eyes’.

“What. Do. You. Want?” Yuto questioned, drawing out each syllable to show just how livid he was with the other.

He guessed his tone hit home since the other cringed. He honestly looked like he was about to cry. Still, he didn’t run off. He slowly held up some clothing, “... These… should fit you.”

Yuto stared at the article of clothing and took it from Hyunggu. They were Adidas sweatpants. They seemed a little bit, at least for Hyunggu. They probably would fit Yuto.

“I’m… I’m really sorry, Yuto…,” Hyunggu’s voice was soft as he looked up at the other again, “It’s okay if you hate me. I kind of hate myself too right now.”

“You drink too much,” Yuto commented, glaring at the other.

No one at the party drank as much as Hyunggu did. Yuto counted one time. Compared to Hyojong and Shinwon who both could take down five beers and two shots, Hyunggu managed at least six beers and four shots. By the time Yuto finished just one beer, Hyunggu was already a few in. It wasn’t his business, but Hyunggu made it his business when he decided to unload the contents of his stomach onto his pants.

Hyunggu’s face twisted into a scowl, “I didn’t ask your opinion.”

“Tell that to my pants,” Yuto threw back.

That seemed to shut Hyunggu up fast. His face was sad again, probably realizing what he did, but soon enough, his face shifted again and he pushed Yuto out of the way. He dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, pushing the lid up and once again, throwing up. 

Yuto held back a gag reflex and sighed. He just turned and pulled on the sweatpants. Once he was done, Hyunggu had flushed the toilet and had his back against the shower wall, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head between his knees. Yuto saw his shoulders were shaking. 

The taller male wanted to groan. Why was Hyunggu like this? Yuto could be a prick, but the other was crying now and no matter how much Hyunggu annoyed him, he couldn’t leave someone who was obviously distressed.

He kneeled down, his hand going out to rest on top of Hyunggu’s head. The other froze, slowly raising his head, revealing red, puffy eyes and tear-stricken cheeks. He sniffled, “Yuto…”

“Yeah,” Yuto replied, his voice softer and all the anger from before gone.

Hyunggu pouted, “Do you hate me?”

“No,” Yuto replied quickly and surprisingly, with honesty.

Hyunggu’s face perked up just a bit, but before he could open his mouth, Yuto spoke up again, “I don’t like you very much. You talk too much and you definitely drink too much. You ask too many questions and you’re always moving. Can’t you just sit still and-”

“Okay, okay,” Hyunggu whined, “I get it. I’m annoying. Message received… geez…”

The other was actually cute just then. He was pouting like a child was told he couldn’t have the toy he wanted. The other could be endearing, he guessed.

His hand that was on top of Hyunggu’s head moved down to rest on his cheek, “But you’re stupidly kind.”

Hyunggu’s eyes raised to look at Yuto with curiosity, “I’m… listening…”

The corner of Yuto’s lips curved up into a small smile, “You care about other people. You look everyone in the eye and make them feel like they are important. You easily draw people in with your smile and caring personality. You are so childish, but you can be mature when the time calls for it. You’re annoying, Kang Hyunggu, but you’re probably the nicest person in the world.”

Hyunggu’s eyes started to feel with more tears. He reached up and brushed his sleeve against his cheeks, wiping some tears away. He sniffled again, looking away from the other, “I… I thought you hated me…”

“I just said I didn’t hate you,” Yuto sighed, moving to drop his hand, but Hyunggu snatched it and brought it back to his cheek, holding it there. Yuto was watching him with surprised eyes.

Hyunggu bit his lip, “When… when I planned to confess to you, I wasn’t planning on throwing up on your shoes.”

Now that was shocking. Being thrown up on was a surprise, but this was plot twist material. He didn’t really know what to say to that. 

The smaller male was moving them. He was now on his knees, looking up at Yuto with hope-filled eyes, “I know… I know you don’t like me like that, but… maybe in time… you can see me as… I don’t know… someone you’d be interested in.”

Twenty freckles. Hyunggu had twenty freckles that were spread sporadically across his nose and cheek. He had long eyelashes too. Yuto was also convinced there actually was a sparkle in the male’s eyes.

As Hyunggu leaned in closer, Yuto pulled away. Moving to his feet, getting his hand back from Hyunggu, he stared down at the other with wide eyes.

His harsh action hit Hyunggu hard. He started breathing heavily, the tears falling again, “I-I’m sorry, Yuto. I shouldn’t have assumed- Please forget I-”

“Stop,” Yuto said quickly, holding his hand out. Hyunggu shut his mouth, but his bottom lip seemed to tremble just a bit. Yuto felt awful.

“Your breath…”

The words hit Hyunggu quickly and his eyes widened. His hands went to cover his mouth as he looked up at Yuto. Yuto offered a sympathetic smile, “I’m… I’m not letting you kiss me after you threw up… twice… once on me. I’m a little bitter.”

There was choked laugh from Hyunggu and Yuto rolled his eyes. 

Yuto still didn’t like drunks, but he could put up with Hyunggu for a bit.


End file.
